


Run, Fight or Hide

by Soulstes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Broken Bones, Child Frisk, Description of violance, F/M, Frisk - Freeform, Guardian Angels, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), OC, Original Character(s), Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Shadows - Freeform, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, soulless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstes/pseuds/Soulstes
Summary: A new human falls into the underground.She walks through the underground with no soul that can be seen.Is she a demon, a beast, or maybe cursed?The one thing that everyone knows is that you need a soul to open the barrier, but how will they do that with a soulless human?Only time will tell.(Undertale belongs to Tobby Fox. Underfell belongs to rightfully creators.)





	Run, Fight or Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, before you begin reading this there are a few warnings.  
> There are fairly detailed descriptions of gore, mention of suicide, and main character death.  
> Read at your own risk.

Light shone down on the little patch of golden flowers. They swayed back and forth on a gentle breeze from the draft above. Some of the little buttercups where turning brown. It had been some time since they had last been watered. The healthier ones where more toward the center of the flower patch. Dried droplets of maroon red speckled the flowers around the center. In the middle most of the dying flowers where broken at their stems or where crushed by the motionless body of the human that laid there. 

Each of the humans limbs was sprawled out at awkward angles. Broken bones protruded from the skin on both arms. The faint outline of broken ribs and the spine peeked out from underneath the skin of the torso . The side of the humans skull had been dashed against the rocks. The left leg was bent in a very wrong way and the right leg had a stalactite crushing it. Several other stones, rocks, and boulders littered the ground in and around the flower patch.

A shadows silhouette hovered over the carnage. This figure had a faint glow at it's core. This core was shaped like a right-side up heart. It's right arm came up and scratched the back of it's head. It seemed to ponder what it should be doing next. On the other side of the room deep within the shadows two little eyes widened. The flower shuddered at the sight of body on the ground. 

The shadow hovering above the humans corpse took out it's core. The core shone bright with purple light, it cracked, and broke into millions of tiny shards. The flowers eyes became as wide as saucers. The shards of the core began to hover and glow royal blue and bright purple. The shadow conducted it's hands, the shards began to dance, and they reformed into two separate souls. One a very cracked purple heart the other a solid blue. The blue heart became the shadows core, while the purple floated above, and then descended into the humans body.

Slowly the torso of the human began to rise and fall, rise and fall, till the remaining eye of the human shot open with a deep gasping breath. Purple and green light began to swirl around the human in what the flower recognized as very powerful healing magic. The humans mouth opened into a silent screen as their body began to mend. Broken bones snapped back into their rightful place the fuse back together. Torn or punctured skin mended leaving only faint scaring. Through out all of this the humans jaw clenched tight to prevent a screen from leaving their form. Once the obviously painful healing process was completed the human stayed still for several minutes. Ever so slowly they forced themselves into an upright potion and looked the shadow dead in the eyes.

"Why can't you ever just let me stay dead spirit?" The human spoke in a somewhat raspy female voice, fallowed by a heavy coughing fit.

"I am not the one who keeps bring you back. Your soul dose that on it's own. I just hold on to it for you so you don't have to feel anything most of the time. You really are blessed to have such a strong soul,"The shadow spoke in soft female voice. 

"I am not blessed. I am cursed. All I want is to die and my blasted soul keeps me alive. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't feel every ounce of pain my body goes through every time I heal. Please take my soul back so I don't have to feel it."

"You and I both know that when I take your soul you are only dead to emotions. Your physical pain stays with your body," she crossed her arms as she glared down at the human.

"Please little sister, just take it," the human pleaded with the shadow.

"Fine," the shadow uncrossed her arms, motioned with her right hand, and the purple soul flew out of the human's chest.

The shadow put the purple soul inside herself and it became part of her core. The human stood on shaky legs. The shadow melted into the ground at the woman feet, becoming part of the human's shadow, and took the presents of the souls with it. The flower moved slightly and made a small rustling noise. The human had somehow heard the faint noise. She spun around looking for the source.

"Who's there," She asked eyes alert and ears sharp.

The flower popped up into her line of sight. She looked down and blinked twice.

"Howdy I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," a beat up buttercup spoke in a boys voice.

She just stared down at him.

"So, your new to the underground aren't you?"

She nodded.

"I guess I should tell you how things work around here."

She stared.

"Down here it is kill or be killed."

Flowey got a reaction out of the human. She smiled. Flowey shuttered a little bit.

"Um . . . well, when you encounter a monster they will pull your soul out and a battle will start," Flowey tried to pull out her soul.

But nothing came.

"Um . . ." Flowey tried again and got the same result.

"Why is your soul not coming out?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Simple, I don't have one," She crouched down and reached for the flower.

Flowey flinched expecting her to strike him. He did not anticipate her to gently stroke his petals. She caressed his petals and smiled.

"I am not going hurt you little flower."

"Why not."

"Do you want me to?"

"No! Please no. Don't hurt me," Flowey flinched away from her touch.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you. You have not done anything to hurt me so far. So I wont do anything to hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"But why, no won down here is nice."

"Look, little flower, I am not a nice person. I just don't like unnecessary conflict. I am soulless and fallow logic. You have not hurt me yet so logically there is no reason to hurt you. If you hurt me I will defend myself and hurt you back. So keep that in mind."

Flowey nodded and she continued.

"You are also valuable to me. I have no idea where I am or how this place works. You do. If you don't mind I would like to ask for your help in navigating this place."

"You want my help?"

"No. I need your help. Will you help me?"

Tears welled up in his eyes. This is the first time anyone had asked him for help. This is the weirdest human he had ever met. She did not have a soul in her body so there was a good chance no other monsters would attack her. Flowey had seen she did have a soul and there was a second one in her freaky shadow. If he could get this woman to the barrier he would be able to leave the underground.

"I would be happy to help you."

"Wonderful, now I need to find something to hold you in."

The woman looked around her for something. There was nothing in the room she was in. The human looked down at herself to see if anything she had on her person could be used. She had on a black long sleeved shirt with holes on the sleeves and midsection, a pair of ripped navy jeans, black combat boots, and a green hoodie tied around her wast. All of her clothes were stained with blood. She could use one of her boots, but she needed those. 

The human looked around the room again and spotted her black fanny pack. She stood up, walked over to retrieved it, then dumped out the contents on the ground next to the flower. A 3 inch pocket knife, a purple wallet, a shattered cell phone, and house keys. She put the pocket knife into the front right pocket of her jeans. The other items would not be much use in the underground. So she decided to leave those where they where. She filled the fanny pack up with dirt.

"It will be easier for both of us if you ride in my pack. I will carry you and you can give me direction. Is that alright by you?"

"Sure," Flowey responded as he took his roots out of the ground and put them into the offered bag.

"Alright Flowey, where to?"

"Fallow the hallway and go through the door on the left."

She walked down the hall.

She walked through the door and entered a dark room. Light shone down on a patch of dried up grass in the center of the room. She stopped to get a closer look. In the distance heavy foot falls echoed. Her eyes shot to the door then rested on Flowey.

"Do those foot steps belong to something friendly or down right dangerous?"

"Dangerous, definitely dangerous."

"Should I runs, fight, or hide?"

"Hide, there is nowhere to run, and she will burn you to a crisp if she catches you."

"Hide it is then."

They looked around the room for a place to hide. There was no good place but the shadows where dense. She quickly and quietly made her way over to the corner. She crouched down and moved to zip up the fanny pack that she had placed across her chest. Flowey ducked into the dirt and stayed as still as possible. They waited.

Toriel inhaled a deep breath. The pungent scent of salt-iron wafted up into her nostrils. This sent could only be blood, this meant a human had not only fallen into the underground, but had died as well. Oh if it where true it would save her a lot of trouble. She did enjoy killing humans, but what if someone had gotten to the body first? What if the soul was got? Heaven help that poor soul if the caretaker of the ruins found them. She would rip them to shreds and laugh as they dusted.

She descended the stairs. Then walked through the far doorway into the dark room with only the dead grass patch. The sent of blood grew stronger. Toriel rushed through the room and exited into the ruin entrance. There she found nothing but buttercups stained red and the overpowering stench of blood. It smell was strong enough to make Toriel dizzy. She coughs, covers her snout, and is forced to retreat from the room. 

"Someone must have beaten me to the body. From the stench that human must have bled. This is infuriating. I was so close to getting my paws on that soul. Humm . . . if I hurry I may be able to track down the one who took the humans body. All I have to do is fallow the sent of the blood," Toriel mumbled to herself as she left the room.

The woman and Flowey held there breath as Toriel left the room. They had heard everything she had said. Once she was sure the goat monster was gone she unzipped the pouch. Flowey popped up with a gasp and took several gasps of air. She slouched against the cave wall and sighed.

"I am not sure if we will be able to get out of this place. Now that think about it where are we Flowey? And where exactly should we go?"

"We are in the ruins. No place in the underground is safe for your kind. But you will have a better chance of surviving past the ruins than inside with the crazy goat lady."

"Really? Why's that?"

"She has killed a lot of the humans that have fallen down here and she ate their bodies."

"I may want to die, but not like that. My body will not be anyone's food source. You say no place in the underground is safe?"

"No."

"Well what would be the safest place in the underground to hide then. I don't really want to go back to the surface, but I will if I have to."

"The safest place to hide . . . that would probably be waterfall. It is pretty large and not to many monsters lived there the last time I was there. So it might be okay. To be honest though we should probably head for the surface. It is going to be safer that anywhere down here."

"Hum, well then looks like we have a plan. Get to waterfall to hide out for a while. Then head to the surface. It's not much of a plan, but at least we have something. Any objections?" 

She looked down at Flowey.

He shook his head.

"Alright then. Lets get going."

The woman heaved herself to her feet, brushed off the dirt, then headed in the direction of the door. She stopped at the door and looked through it first. Looked left, looked right, looked up, and looked down. The coast was clear. She went through with cation. 

"Hey Flowey?"

"Yes?"

"Do I smell bad?"

He blanched. That is the last this he expected her to say. He looked up to her face. She had stopped walking and was starring at his intently. He took a sniff and tried not to puke. Now that she had asked he could not help but smell her sent. She reeked of blood, sweat, and ... was that pine trees. 

"You do have a, ugh, distinct scent," Flowey tried to say polity.

"So I reek to high heave. Well, crap," She posed.

"Do all monster's have a good sense of smell?"

"Um . . . most of us if not all of us do."

"Alright then looks like there is another thing we need to do sooner rather than latter. I ether need a bath or need to find some way to cover up my stench. Any ideas?"

"You could try rolling around in the dirt or getting a less blood-stained clothes."

"I don't have a change of clothes on me. So i guess rolling in the dire will have to do."

The women went back into the room with the golden flowers. She took off the fanny pack, which she was using as an across the chest pouch, and set it gently on the ground. She then proceeded to roll around on the ground till her stench was thoroughly covered up by the scent of dirt. After that she picked up Flowey and headed farther into the ruins. 

She came to the room with two staircases leading up to a platform. In the middle was a glowing yellow star. She walked up to it and reached for it. Flowey saw what she was doing and panicked. If she toughed the yellow star Frisk's saved file would disappear. He could not let that happen to his first friend.

"Wait! Don't touch the yellow star," He nearly shouted.

"Why not?"

She asked looking at him quizzically. He thought up an excuse that had some logic to it.

"You need a soul to use it. The star is like a save file. It saves your place in time."

"That in the most the most ridiculous explanation I've ever heard. However I will take your word for it. Besides I don't have a soul. It would not work for me anyway."

Flowey sighed in relief. Frisk's file was safe for now. The woman moved on to the next room. She quickly figured out the puzzle and moved on. The spiked walk way was a bit tricky, but she figured it out. The pair ran into many of the ruins monsters. However none of the monsters caused them much trouble once they realized this human had no soul to take. Napstablook was a bit more trouble, with trying to attack the human, but failed to harm her. 

To say Flowey was relived would have been an understatement. He was really glad not to worry about getting attacked to much. It probably helped that the human had brought out her knife and had kept tight in her grip nearly the whole trip. She also did not speak to any of the other monsters. She just left them be and for the most part they did as well. 

Which now that Flowey really thought about it this human did look rather intimidating. With her blood stained clothes, knife in hand, and a fear inducing look on her face. She was not one to mess with. Their good luck was about to run out. They where coming upon the goat woman's house.

"So how exactly do we get out of the ruins?"

"We need to go through that goat women's house."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wanna run that by me again," there was an unsettling Edge to her voice.

"The only way out to go through the house and get into the basement. At the end of the hallway is the exit," Flowey gulped.

"Very well," She sighed.

"Looks like I will have to fight the goat or run like hell's fire is at my heels."

The irony of the humans words would come back to her later in a not so humorous moment. She entered the little yard in front of the house. The dead tree with red leaves at it's bottom towered over her. The two hide behind it and listened.

From the depths of the house they could hear the sound of the goat woman talking to herself. But as they listened closer the human could pick out the shuffling of a second and softer pair of footfalls. She concentrated on sharpening her hearing to be able to hear the mumbled words.

"Go on my child eat up. I made it just for you," Toriel spoke to the child hunches over in the chair.

Frisk swallowed hard and forced a smile. Flowey had vanished just before they had entered the house. Now Frisk had to deal with goat mom all alone. They really did not want to eat this pie. The crust was charred black, the filling was grey-green in color, and it bubbled spouting little clouds of dust each time a bubble popped. The gulped, picked up the fork, and stabbed the edge of the pie. Holding their breath Frisk shoved the bite in their mouth and swallowed trying not to taste the putrid massive. Frisk clutched their gut with one hand under the table, gave a shaky thumbs up with the other hand, with a forced smile on their lips. Toriel's smile widened.

"I'm so happy you love it. Finish every bite then it is bed time," She said with an insane smile.

Frisk internally shuttered. They steeled their nerves and forced down the rest of the pie. Their belly protested the sustenance given to it. Screaming to empty it's continence. Frisk held it in till they were sure they where alone. 

"Time for bed."

Toriel escorted Frisk to their bed room. Frisk stepped inside. The goat women bid the child good night and locked the door. Frisk went over the the garbage bin and heaved the contents in their stomach. Feeling much better Frisk pulled the covers back and nestled into the bed. They knew that trying to open the door was of no use. They would just have to trust that their only friend Flowey would not abandon them.

Flowey and the woman waited for Toriel to go to bed. After they where sure she was down for the night. The woman crept into the house. She turned down the hallway and made a guess as to where the kids room was. She may not have a soul, but even she was not going to abandon a child to be eaten. Using her knife she managed to pick the lock. The kid was asleep on the bed. The woman took the bag off and set it one the edge of the bed next to the kid.

"What are you doing," Flowey hissed in a whisper.

"I am getting some supplies. We will need these items later," she whispered back.

She gathered an extra pair of shoes for the kid, two black & red striped sweaters about the kids size, a pair of black pants, two scarfs both black, two blankets, a beanie, and put all of it in an old back pack. How she crammed all of the stuff in their Flowey will never know. She set the bag down by the bed and sat on the edge. Frisk woke with a start, a hand rested over their mouth, and a strange human sat on the bed holding up her hand for them to be quiet.

"Frisk are you okay?"

Frisk started and looked at Flowey. Tears welded in their eyes as they hugged the flower close to their chest. Bleary-eyed Frisk turned their attention to the woman sitting on the bed. She was a mess with dirt and dried blood covering her clothing. With how much dried blood that was on her cloths she should be dead. Her brown hair was all pulled back into a messy low ponytail and pool off the bed. It was rather long at least down to her thighs and filled with dirt and golden flowers here and there. Her eyes where a mix of purple, green, and blue. They held little to no emotion and where pretty much blank. They could tell she was tall maybe 5'7 or 5'8. 

"Are you just going to keep starring at me? Or are you going to introduce yourself?"

Frisk averted their eyes and Flowey spoke for them.

"They can't speak and their name is Frisk. Frisk this is . . ." Flowey trailed off realizing he did not know the woman's name.

"What is your name anyway?"

"Cerise," She smiled.

"Nice to meet you," She help out her hand to shake.

Frisk shook and nothing happened. They sighed in relief.

"We can talk more latter. Right now is most likely our only opportunity to avoid that goat. We should get going," Cerise stated as she got up. 

She held out a hand to help Frisk out of the bed. They took it and stood. Frisk placed the pouch bag over their shoulder to keep him close. Cerise put the backpack on and headed for the door. She checked the hall to make sure the cost was clear. She listened carefully for the soft snores from the next room down. Once she was sure it was safe Cerise took Frisk's hand and led them to the basement.

The trio made their way down the long corridor. If took them some time, but finally they made it to the end. They had made it to the end safely. Frisk was thrilled they would not have to die again. Cerise tackled Frisk to the ground their bodied nearly crushed Flowey. Her grip on the child's body was tight as she rolled to the side narrowly avoiding flames. 

"Why?"

Toriel's voice rang out filled with hurt.

"Why are down here my CHILD," Her voice rose and shook with insane rage.

More flames where flung to the group. Cerise held frisk even tighter and successfully dodged the attacks. She was stronger than she looked. Her agility took Frisk and Flowey by surprise. She moved in fluid motions. Cerise couldn't afford to make any mistakes here. Not with two other live at stake. She needed these two to get out.

"YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!"

Toriel pulled Frisks soul out. 

A battle was started.

And Cerise stood in the way.

No soul exiled the women's chest. She had non to give, but she still blocked the way to Frisk. Toriel was shaken a little bit by nor soul coming out the the big human. She shook it off and attacked. Cerise took a direct blow the chest. The fire burned through the front of her shirt and seared her flesh. She sent of burning flesh stung everyone's nostrils. The wounds began to spark with green specks of light. The burned flesh healed withing mere moments. Cerise grinned.

"How-"Toriel started, but Cerise cut her off.

"You can't hurt," Cerise spoke in an icy voice.

"And you won't hurt my companions. "

Cerise lunged forward with her knife in hand. She slashed Toriel across the chest. The monster fell to her knees. She looked up at the women and smiled softly at her.

"Please protect my child," Her voice cracked, she smiled at Frisk, then turned to dust.

Cerise looked at the pile of dust on the ground. Tears wellded up in Frisk's eyes. They had never killed anyone and did not want anyone to die. They cried and held Flowey tight. The flower was in stock. The whole treks through the ruins Cerise hod not killed anyone. Granted no one had fought her, but he did not expect her to kill that quickie.

"Why? Why did you kill her," Flowey asked for Frisk.

"She was going to kill you two. The insanity in her gaze told me that talking to her would result in nothing. So I took action. Simple as that. Why do you ask?"

They two just sated at Cerise. She truly felt nothing. Both emotionally and physically she did not feel.

"You can't feel anything can you? Your completely empty without your soul."

"That's not true. I can feel physical pain just fine."

"Then why didn't you flinch when she burned you?"

"I have a very high pain tolerance. Besides it is not good to show any weakness to an enemy."

Flowey had nothing to say. Everything she had said was not only logical but sensible as well. They all just stood there. Not really sure what to do.

"Dose my killing that monster really bother you two so mush?"

"Yes it dose."

"Then I will promise you to try solve any future battles a different way."

"You wont kill anyone else?"

"I will not make a promise I can't keep Flowey. I will try not to kill them, but if nothing else works and they are big enough of a threat I will not hesitate to do what must be done to keep you both safe."

"Why?"

"Because, you are my companions or friends if you prefer. I wont let friends die. Not if I can help it. Now do you want to continue onward or go back up stairs and get some sleep before we move on?"

Frisk and Flowey looked at one another. Frisk pointed to the way back down the hall.

"Alright then. We will sleep then head out in the morning."

The group went back up the stairs. Frisk and Flowey stayed in the child room. Cerise took Toriel's old room. In the morning they would the ruins for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue the story?


End file.
